


this could be the end of everything

by approximately6bees



Category: Hello From The Hallowoods (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Kissing, Other, au where nothing bad happens and they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/approximately6bees/pseuds/approximately6bees
Summary: so why don't we go somewhere only we know?//Through his existence, Percy Reed had learned many things. But, now, he was vividly aware of one single fact.
Relationships: Diggory Graves/Percy Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	this could be the end of everything

Percy Reed knew many things. 

He knew himself and he knew Diggory. He knew the forests and the rain, the trees and the flowers. Simply existing here, in the water, he knew joy, would learn to know the soft, unrelenting ache in his chest. 

Claws settle on his face. Diggory brushes their fingers against his skin, dragging up, blackened tips pressing their way into his hair. Percy tilts his head down, pressing their foreheads together. The moment hangs thin, fragile threads holding it together. As though this feeling would shatter the instant they dared to move quicker than this world would allow. 

In another life, he might have been bitter, might have been scared. He might have pushed Diggory away, asked them to destroy the final key. Yet, when Diggory looks up at him, the sheer tenderness is almost enough to make his heart start beating again. What made them so special, he couldn’t say. 

“Is this okay?” Diggory asks, their nose just slightly brushing against his. 

_ Of course it is,  _ he wants to say. There are so many things he would say, if only he could. 

_ I’m glad you didn’t destroy the key.  _ It’s not that he cannot, but he doubts he has the words. How could he ever hope to explain such an intricate feeling?

_ I adore you.  _ So, rather than speaking, he nods. Diggory moves, then, and Percy tilts his head to meet them midway.

The gentle press of lips against his, a mellow sigh, water clinging to their skin. Maybe this moment would be their oasis, the willows and moonlight forming a temporary blanket to shield them from the world. Even if only for one moment, they could be safe. They could allow themselves to be happy. 

Percy Reed knew many things, but in this moment, he was blissfully, achingly aware of one single thing. 

His name was Percy, and he was in love with the being called Diggory Graves. 

**Author's Note:**

> so! 
> 
> this is. the first fanfiction i've written. ever. i started listening to this podcast about a week ago and it is SO good. simply passed out for 3 days and then i had this little thing in my hands. if you are, by chance, a fan of this podcast, please check out the little community we made for it :)!
> 
> https://discord.com/invite/vwNNqaC6


End file.
